


Creature of Darkness

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Violence, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust Prompt: 14. Vampire AU"You should leave. Run. Stay away, far away, where I can't hurt you or anyone ever again."Krem's always been shit at self-preservation.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Cole
Series: AU-gust 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 6





	Creature of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Two whole weeks strong! Today's is one of my favourites, for whatever reason. I hope it's enjoyable outside my head.

Teeth.

Long, sharp, dangerous.

Cole.

Tall, soft, kind.

The two shouldn't have gone together.

Yes, Krem was aware that appearances could be deceiving. But "Cole" was synonymous with "Compassion," "Kindness," "Loving."

Cole saw the best potential in people, and spoke music about their strengths, encouraging and helping everywhere he could. Krem supposed it was only natural to find the young man was supernatural, being he often knew what Krem wanted before Krem himself did. And he was always willing to do whatever he could to help anyone they came across, no matter the person or creature. He had saved tiny birds with broken wings, had hand-reared kittens and pups and all manner of small animals, had offered to babysit anyone that needed it.

So why, then, was he begging Krem to leave, to run far away and leave him to a cruel fate, just for being a vampire?

It had been a normal enough day, hunting down demons in the Hinterlands, freezing half to death, when out of nowhere, an arrow had whizzed by the pair's heads.

That Cole hadn't reacted beforehand was worrisome enough. Then the attacker had shouted in some fucking awful language, causing Krem to drop to the ground, and Cole to contort in wildly inhuman ways, eyes glowing red, teeth extending into deadly fangs. Before Krem could even comprehend what was happening, though, it was over. The attacker got too close and Cole only needed a heartbeat of time to claw the fiend's throat.

Krem's headache remained, but was lessened in intensity, and he stood, going to investigate, when he heard Cole whimper. His form was still grotesque.

"What are you?" Krem couldn't help himself, cursing his tongue.

"A nightmare. Netherworld monster, murderer, massacre made manifest in flesh and fang and fear.  _ Vampire _ ."

Well.

_ Kaffas _ .

"You should leave me. Like everyone does. Run far, far away, take the others with you, somewhere I can't hurt you or anyone else ever again…"

"What? No!"

They both seem taken aback by that. But there's no taking it back now.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you know I am a monster, Krem. Murderer."

"This is a war, Cole. Everyone's hands are filthy. You're the kindest, most compassionate man I've ever known. Being a vampire or whatever doesn't change that, dammit! I still love you-"

Oh fuck. Oh fucking Maker he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Fuck.

"You love me? Krem?" Cole's sad eyes, barely visible beneath hair and hat, peer at him disbelievingly.

"...of course I do." Might as well own it.

"No one has ever loved me."

Well that was sad beyond belief. And probably untrue.

"Doesn't matter. I do now. And I'm not going to just leave you all alone on this fucking mountain just because you happen to be different."

"I am… more than different, Krem. I must consume blood to survive, must do unspeakable things to get by, and no one should like me at all. Especially not you. Home, hearth, hammer, a warrior who lives to serve, to shield and protect that which is good…"

"And that includes you, Cole. Whether or not you think so. I'm here. I'm not leaving any time soon."

Cole has nothing to say to that, disappearing into himself, even moreso as whatever blood rage or whatever dissipates from his system, and there he is, just Cole. Sweet, lovely Cole.

Krem takes his hand and leads him back down the mountain. They'll have a talk with the Chief later. He'll know what to do. Assuming he doesn't try to kill Cole as soon as he finds out. Though knowing the big lug, he's just as likely to have already been aware.

Doesn't matter really. Especially not as, after dinner that night, alone in the tent, Krem hears that tiny whisp of a voice:

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, thank you! See you tomorrow for day 15!


End file.
